Harry Potter: The Child with No Love
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Harry learned early on that no one loved him. At least, that's what he thinks... (Warning mention of yaoi soulmates)


The seeker rememberd the abuse he suffered as a child. His parents never loved him, Harry knew. Always telling him off for anything he did. And that would continue until one day, the bespacled boy's parents were killed in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt. They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him. The green eyed boy was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve his uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send him to a orphanage.

Potter didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him. Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. And Harry Potter too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Harry could make some real friends, he thought.

But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Harry Potter was not like them. The seeker was special. And the kids hated him for it. And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Harry to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets.

And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Harry did it!", and the guards, who also hated the gryffindor for being so special, believed them and hurt the gryffindor.

And so Potter thought that no one in the world would love him. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and freed all the kids. And they also freed Harry!

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you."

"We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!"

Harry was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called TEDTALKS. For a while, it looked like Harry Potter was just at home. The seeker got to train with all the other secret superheroes. He was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from Marine Biology to using the AK-74. The other recruits didn't want to socialise with Harry. They hated him for how quickly Harry mastered the machette and how well trained the gryffindor was in compare to the others. What the gryffindor neglected to tell them was that the only reason why he was so good, was because of Potter s horrible childhood.

One day, Harry was called forward. The bespacled boy had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of his training. So good, Harry had beaten the previous high score! The chosen one knew that now that he had beaten the previous high score, he was sure to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen. So the Brunet went to him commander-in-chief, Snape. But when Harry got there, suddenly there was more than Severus Snape. There were also others.

Harry said: "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," Captain, the angry man, said. "It's all going to be all right."

But Harry Potter knew this had to be a trap! That much he had learned from his horrible childhood. Quickly the bespacled boy kicked the table into Snape's chest. Luna tried to stop him but Harry was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall).

"I won't let you do this to me," Harry said gravely. "I will be free!"

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And the chosen one took the file from the desk that had his name on it. And then Harry ran. Away from TEDTALKS and away from the other recruits. And Harry was right not to trust them! For when he looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Harry out to Voldemort! But what was Harry to do now? All alone in this world, who could Harry trust now? Stay turned!

Potter sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring his sobbing. The world had been unusually cruel to the bespacled boy. First his horrific childhood where he was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the TEDTALKS. It all became a bit too much for the green eyed boy, so he put on his iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, like Like a Virgin and A Whole New World. Then all the sudden, footstepts approached Potter but he didn't hear it because of the music. Harry Potter then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat.

"What's wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.

"I'm fed up with life," said Harry. "I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."

And then with the softest voice, Harry Potter spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "*laughing* Don't worry, dear Seeker. Life will turn out better for you."

"How do you know," Harry asked.

"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed his coat.

IT WAS VOLDEMORT!

"OH MY GOD!," the Gryffindor said outraged.

"Calm down, young one," Voldemort said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that could be true," said Potter.

"Now, come with me," Voldemort said and reached out for the bespacled boy. "Let me take care of you. We're soulmates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"

"For freedom!" Harry said as he accepted the parselmouths hand.

And together they went off. The Brunet was finally happy.


End file.
